dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Aveline Vallen Freundschaft / Rivalität
Wie bei jedem Begleiter in habt Ihr auch bei Aveline die Möglichkeit, Eure Freundschaft oder Rivalität mit ihr auszubauen. Freundschaft Akt 1 * Prolog: Die Zerstörung von Lothering: Überlasst Aveline die Entscheidung darüber, was mit Wesley geschehen soll und lasst zu, dass sie ihn tötet . * Prolog: Die Zerstörung von Lothering: (wenn Ihr Euch für Athenril entschieden habt): Lasst Aveline mit Cavril verhandeln . * Akt der Gnade: Sagt Ser Thrask, dass Ihr ein Massaker vermeiden wollt . * Akt der Gnade: Sagt Grace, dass Ihr Thrask nicht töten werdet, die Magier aber auch nicht ausliefern werdet . Sagt Grace, dass Ihr ihr nicht helfen werdet . * Akt der Gnade: Übergebt die Magier an die Templer . * Ein gefundener Brief: Bewahrt Thrasks Geheimnis . * Schwarzpulver-Versprechen: Wenn Ihr damit einverstanden seid, Javaris Tintop zu helfen, dann, um Verbrecher zu jagen . * Lockvogel: Stimme zu, Fenris wegen Danarius zu helfen . * Die Knochengrube (Quest): Wenn Hubert Euch anbietet, sein Partner zu werden, lehnt ab oder sagt, Ihr werdet es für die Arbeiter tun (Eure Bezahlung erhaltet Ihr so oder so) . * Die Expedition in die Tiefen Wege: Erklärt Euch einverstanden, Sandal zu suchen . * Feinde unter uns: Übergebt Keran an die Templer . Sagt Cullen, dass Keran seinen Status als Templer behalten soll . * Wer's findet, darf's behalten: Erklärt Euch einverstanden, Martin zu helfen . * Wer's findet, darf's behalten: Verratet Martin nicht, wo sich die Ladung befindet . * Oberste Klerikerin Elthina: Wenn Ihr mit ihr redet, sagt, dass das nicht der Erbauer gewesen sei . * Die Galgenburg: Sagt, Ihr unterstützt die Templer, wenn Ihr mit Cullen sprecht . * Weit von zu Hause entfernt: Wenn Merrill die Barriere mit Blutmagie öffnet, sagt: "Ihr meint den Dämon!?" oder "Das hilft uns nicht" . * Lose Enden: (wenn Ihr Euch für Athenril entschieden habt): Überlasst dem Jungen die Waren und sagt Athenril die Wahrheit . * Lose Enden: (wenn Ihr Euch für Meeran entschieden habt): Verschone Lord Harimann . ** Berichtet Meeren, dass Ihr den Job nicht erledigt habt . * Auf Befehl des Magistrats: Tötet Kelder . * Auf Befehl des Magistrats: Wenn Kelder überlebt, sagt Vanard, er solle sein Geld behalten . * Wölfe hüten: Weigert Euch, Ketojan auszuliefern . * Besänftigung: Sagt, Ihr wäret auf der selben Seite . * Ungebetene Rettung: Akzeptiert die Quest von Bran (Truchsess) . * Ungebetene Rettung: Im Gespräch mit Vater und Sohn am Ende, sagt beide seien störrische Narren oder dass dies nicht Eure Angelegenheit sei . * So, wie es sein sollte: Gratuliert ihr zu ihrer Beförderung oder sagt ihr, dass Ihr froh seid, dass sie die Gruppe nicht verlässt . * Der eigensinnige Sohn: Fragt im Gespräch mit Thrask nach Avelines Meinung . * Der eigensinnige Sohn: Tötet die Sklavenhändler in der Dunkelstadt . * Der eigensinnige Sohn: Überzeuge Feynriel zum Zirkel zu gehen . Akt 2 * Eine bittere Pille: Wenn die Sklavenjäger darauf bestehen Fenris auszuhändigen, wähle "Fenris ist kein Sklave" * Eine bittere Pille: Fenris sagen, dass man Hadriana jagen muss * Eine bittere Pille: Sagt Fenris, dass Ihr Orana bezahlt, wenn Ihr sie als Dienerin eingestellt habt. * Besprechung mit dem Hauptmann: Aveline sagen, dass sie ihren Job liebt * Zweifel, der verweilt: Sagt, dass Ihr mit der Kontrolle des Zirkels zustimmt * Familienangelegenheit: Lasst Varric Bartrand töten * Oberste Klerikerin Elthina: Sagt Ihr, dass die Kirche den Leuten helfen sollte * Ein langer Weg: Beim ermutigen, sich mit Donnic im gehängten Mann zu treffen, wählt Ihr die diplomatische Dialogoption * Ein langer Weg: * Spiegelbild: * Nächtliche Schrecken: * Angeboten und verloren: * Angeboten und verloren: * Angeboten und verloren: * Hinterfragte Überzeugungen: * Buße: * Seeräuber auf den Klippen: * Schild der ersten Ritterin (Geschenk): * Auf der Jagd nach einem Dieb: * Anforderungen des Qun: * Anforderungen des Qun: Akt 3 * Allein: * Am besten kalt serviert: * Am besten kalt serviert: * Am besten kalt serviert: * Am besten kalt serviert: * Glauben (Der verbannte Prinz DLC): * Gefälligkeiten und Schuld: * Gefälligkeiten und Schuld: * Auf der Flucht: * Auf der Flucht: Das Vermächtnis DLC * Das Vermächtnis (Quest): Rivalität Akt 1 * Prolog: Die Zerstörung von Lothering: Hawke tötet Wesley. * Prolog: Die Zerstörung von Lothering: * Prolog: Die Zerstörung von Lothering: Hawke greift Friedrich an. * Akt der Gnade: Die Quest verweigern. * Akt der Gnade: Grace versprechen, Thrask zu töten. * Ein gefundener Brief: Thrask erpressen * Lockvogel: Die Quest aktzeptieren * Schwarzpulver-Versprechen: * Die Knochengrube (Quest): * Die Expedition in die Tiefen Wege: * Feinde unter uns: * Wer's findet, darf's behalten: * Oberste Klerikerin Elthina: * Jethann (Elf aus der Blühenden Rose): * Weit von zu Hause entfernt: * Weit von zu Hause entfernt: * Lose Enden: * Lose Enden: * Auf Befehl des Magistrats: * Auf Befehl des Magistrats: * Wölfe hüten: * Besänftigung: * Ungebetene Rettung: * Ungebetene Rettung: * So, wie es sein sollte: * Der eigenwillige Sohn: * Der eigenwillige Sohn: * Der eigenwillige Sohn: Akt 2 * Schwarzpulver-Gefälligkeit: * Calling on the Captain (de?): * Doubts that Linger (de?): * Oberste Klerikerin Elthina: * Ein langer Weg: * Ein langer Weg: * Nächtliche Schrecken: * Nächtliche Schrecken: * Familienangelegenheit: * Spiegelbild: * Hauptverdächtiger: * Hinterfragte Überzeugungen: * Seeräuber auf den Klippen: * Buße: * Schild der ersten Ritterin (Geschenk): * Auf der Jagd nach einem Dieb: * xxx ** Angeboten und verloren: ** Angeboten und verloren: ** Angeboten und verloren (danach): ** Dem Qun folgen: ** Dem Qun folgen (danach): * Anforderungen des Qun: * Anforderungen des Qun: Akt 3 * Allein: * Allein: * Am besten kalt serviert: * Gefälligkeiten und Schuld: * Gefälligkeiten und Schuld: * Suche nach Nathaniel: * Keine Pause für die Verruchten: en:Aveline/Approval Kategorie:Gefährtenquests (Dragon Age II) Kategorie:Zuneigung